Another Runaway
by MississippiHippi
Summary: Logan meets another strange girl in Canada. How is he going to protect her when they get captured by the lab? Will the X-men get there in time to save her life, and her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Another Runaway

Logan meets another strange girl in Canada. How is he going to protect her when they get captured by the lab? Will the X-men get there in time to save her life, and her sanity?

"Thanks for the ride," Nyeusi snarled sarcastically as she was pushed out of the old pickup. Still growling she hitched the battered old duffle higher on her shoulders and looked around her new surroundings. New snow shined in the light of the moon and her breath billowed out into the Alaskan cold. The town, if you could call it one, consisted of a bar, a store, and a couple of houses. The bar at least looked busy. Maybe she could find someone…willing… to let her spend the night.

Slowly she walked into the bar, knowing full well that it was illegal for her to be there, being only 16. Well shit, half of what she did was illegal. Especially her way of paying for rides. Her last ride had given her a twenty as payment, and she was looking for food. Fuck, let's hope this place takes American.

The bar, like any other bar, was crowded and smoke filled. The screaming and cheering was defining, and soon the reason why became apparent. A large cage took up about half of the floor and two men were trading blows inside. _Well, _she thought sarcastically, _at least I won't be arrested for being underage in a bar, this place is an illegal fighting ring. _

She sat at the bar and waved over the bartender. "You serve food here?" she asked.

"Yah, we got burgers, fries, and onion rings," he replied shortly.

"Let me get a burger and some fries. I really don't give a shit what's on the burger as long as its rare." her stomach growled at the thought of meat. Damn, too long since she'd been able to afford more than fries.

"Coming right up."

"Thank ya sir," she replied with a mock salute. She turned her barstool so that she was facing the fight. Obviously, or at least obvious to her, the two were unevenly matched. The hot one with sideburns was taking plenty of blows, but it showed that he was just playing with the other man. Sure enough when he finally got bored he took the guy out with two hits. His bare back was muscular and shiny with sweat as he turned around and took a shot, not even watching as his opponent was dragged out of the cage. A short fat man walked into the cage with a microphone. "

"Ladies and gentlemen," he shouted, "I give you your winner! The one, the only, King of the Cage, the Wolverine!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nyeusi had just gotten her food when the Wolverine sat down beside her. They were the last people in the bar, besides a few in-towners. Great, now her options were get a ride with hot fighter guy, or ask one of the drunks if she could spend the night. The choice was obvious. Looking down, she nearly choked when she saw the bill. Fifteen fucking dollars for a burger and fries? Fucker, she'd just gotten that money.

"Gimme a Molson," Wolverine growled softly around the stogie in his mouth. His eyes briefly rested on her and he seemed slightly interested.

She hurried to finish her food when she saw that he was going to go right after he was done, since he only put down a five.

She was right, a few minutes later he stood up and walked out the door.

She shoved the last french-fry into her mouth as she got up. Her stomach protested its fullness, it must have shrunk even more in the three days since she'd last eaten. Not all of her rides paid.

Stepping outside, she hissed as the cold air caused her broken ribs sear with pain. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, a trick she'd learned for when her step-dad was particularly excited, she saw him walking to a beat-up red pickup with a trailer on the back. As quickly as her ribs would let her, she jogged towards him. Before she could call out he spun around.

"What the fuck do you want," he snarled. Shit, he looked dangerous. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

She pushed the thought out of her mind, she needed this ride. "I… I was wondering if you could maybe give me a ride." She barely stammered. _Good for me, _she thought sarcastically.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" he growled, annoyed. He turned around and walked quickly towards his truck.

"Please," she begged, following him, "I can… I can pay you."

"Like a girl like you would have any money," he snorted derisively, opening the cab door.

"I only have five bucks, but… but there are other ways a girl can pay a man." _Well, that made him stop. _The door was half open and his foot rested on the floor of the cab.

"What the fuck did you just say," he growled without turning around.

"I said there are other ways a girl can pay a man," she repeated, "Please, I need a ride."

"How fucking old are you," he snarled, this time turning around, "I may not pay attention the laws, but I'm no cradle snatcher."

The familiar lie came to her lips without a thought, "I'm old enough."

"Liar," he snorted, then looked at her, his eyes softening a fraction, "I'll give you the fucking ride. Don't even think about trying to pay me." He went the rest of the way into the cab and slammed the door behind him. A small smile played on Nyeusi's face as she walked over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"Thanks." she muttered as she buckled her seatbelt. He didn't reply, only putting the car into drive and pulling out.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry everybody, this is not a new chapter. You see, I've learned a valuable lesson this past week. Don't EVER begin to post something unless you are at least half way through the story. Because if you begin to post it then, you know where everything is going and your muse will not die on you... like mine did :( I'm sorry, I just cant think of anything else for this story. Reviews would be helpful to try and revive my muses, like CPR or one of those electric shock-a-mathingers. I'm sooooo sorry!

Signed,

MississippiHippi-the-sad-writer-who's-muses-were-stupid-and-decided-to-die-for-no-apparent-reason-what-so-ever


End file.
